


[Podfic] Gasoline

by GwenChan Pods (GwenChan)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan%20Pods
Summary: Poland's smile burns as bright as a hay barn caught fire and Lithuania has to hold on to several things to keep from falling. Desperately.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597589) by [crimsonite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonite/pseuds/crimsonite). 



> First time ever I attempt at podfic something and actually manages to finish the work. I'm too well aware there are still so many problems with the audio and my reading (not English native speaker, so sorry for all the words I pronounce in a funny way), but I hope it's still enjoyable.

**Fanfic:** [Gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597589)

**Lenght** : 17: 14 minutes

 **Listen and download** : [Mega](https://mega.nz/#!VIxR1AjT!4fvjJLOWfPKZV7uwfG_7IgndaCa2p6i3dmWX13_s1z8) or [Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18SYmj-X6ZMzMbtF7g1ci91H0WTB7KWGV)


End file.
